Two studies are proposed. The first will investigate influences on intentions and behavior regarding the contraceptive sponge and other "female" birth control methods among three samples: 400 women who previously used the sponge, 400 women currently using the sponge, and 400 women who are currently using other female controlled methods of contraception. All women will be aged 15-44. Only women who do not want to become pregnant will be included. The second study will investigate preceptions of the sponge and interactions with family planning clients of 600 contraceptive care providers. Three hundred of the providers will be obstetrician-gynecologists and 300 family planning clinic directors. Data from the two studies will be merged and providers' and contraceptors' views of the sponge, other female contraceptives and the treatment delivery system will be compared.